DE 102 48 349 A1 shows such a convertible vehicle, in which for the opening of the roof it is first moved backward far enough so that engaging dowels located on the top of the roof are released from their form-fitting fixture against a windshield frame, then the roof is swiveled into the rearward intermediate position and stowed away in the car body and in this position it can again be displaced lengthwise forwards in the direction of travel. The engaging dowels on the apex of the roof can fit into a receptacle at the car body, in order to secure the roof in the opened position. However, the securing only lasts as long as the drive unit is interlocked and the roof is actively prevented from moving into the rearward position.
The basic problem of the invention is to improve the securing of the stowed-away roof in a convertible vehicle of the above mentioned kind.